Human Angel
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: Jacob is there to pick up the pieces for  a broken Bella after Edward leaves. Will she let him or will she sink deeper into the Dark disabling Depression that Edward left her in?


A/N: I don't own any of the twilight characters I just play with them for a while to entertain myself. This is not my normal type of story. I hope you like it. While I was listening to Train's Save me San Francisco CD on repeat in my car the last couple weeks. Bella and Jake just jumped at me with this idea. Listen to the song Parachute off that CD. Hopefully you can feel the emotions I felt when writing this. This is all of it for now. I intended for it to be a short story/ one shot but if they keep battling in my head for more attention I will write more to it. Hope you like it. Love to you.

"Bella, if you don't get out of this house soon i will take you to the mall in Port Angeles or somewhere and leave you. Its been 3 months you need to get out of this house. I'm worried about you. Jake is worried about you."

"Dad I'm fine"

"Damn it Bella, sitting here rotting is not fine."

"What should i do? He left me here to rot while he is off doing God know what!"

"Anything Bells, Go hang out with Jake he misses you."

"Quit pushing me. Everyone is just pushing and pulling me. Telling me what to do. Just leave me the Fuck alone."

"Watch your mouth young lady"

"UGHHHHH!" I got up and stormed out the front door. 3 months of him asking me to leave the house to do this to do that. I couldn't take it anymore. I had no idea where i was going to go. I just hopped in my truck and turned my iPod up full blast and drove. I ended up at Jake's. I knocked on the door and after forever Billy opened the door.

"Hey Billy, Is Jake home?"

"Jake, you have company."

"Hey Bella, You OK?" He looks at me with concern. I think I am going to puke if i see that face from anyone else anytime soon.

"I'm so tired of everyone staring at me. I'm still the same ole freak i was before just incomplete now."

Jake wrapped his arms around me and the hole inside me just seemed to get smaller if not disappear all together. I felt normal again. I felt whole. Was it wrong yeah i thought it was wrong but he left not me.

"Want to take a walk Bells?"

"Sure Jake." He grabbed my hand and i slowly felt the warmth start to return to my body and soul and started to smile.

"There's that smile i love and miss." He pulls me to him and we walk for a while til we are down at the beach. Jake stares at the ocean for an eternity when he speaks he has this sad look on his face.

"Bella, I wont let you down. I won't leave you ever. This life isn't so bad that you need to give up on it. It wouldn't be the same with out you for me."

He pulled me to him stroking my hair as i cried into his shoulder. I finally regained my voice.

"Jake, you shouldn't have to keep saving me again and again. I'm so broken you wouldn't want me hell i don't think anyone would want me again."

HE was mad now i could feel it in the way his body tensed but he never let me go.

"Damn it Bella, what do i have to do to prove to you I'm here for the long haul. I wont leave you like Dick ward did."

"That's a low blow even for you Jake."

"i', sorry I know that hurts like hell but i will love you forever cant you see that?"

He took my face in his hands wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I want to make all your yesterdays disappear. To make all the pain go away, to help you wake up from this hell he has put you in awake and excited. I'll be there when the world makes you feel like giving up. Ill wash away the words and pain and make you smile again. It will be as easy as breathing Bella. You are so Beautiful."

"So, Jake, you will be my parachute?"

"I wont let you down Bella."

"Will you be my HUMAN angel again Bella?"

I couldn't help but notice the way he emphasized the word human. He continued.

"I know it might feel like we will drop but don't look down it will stop we will make it i promise."

I look up at him. "And we hit the ground running together?"

"Yes Bella, together. What do you say?"

I smiled at him and pushed the past away. It would be easy but with Jake's help I could forget him in time.


End file.
